raindrops - kiribaku fanfiction
by essopoc
Summary: (trigger warning; homophobic slurs, violence) howdy im new to this site but i put a lot of time into this so i hope you all enjoy


Chat Room - UA boizzzz

Members:

\- scotch_tapee

\- thunderbolt69420

\- Ali3n-Qu33n

\- !CRIMSONRIOT!123

\- EXPLODO.KILL824

Date: 4/17/19

thunderbolt69420: woooow just a few more days until ya birthday bakuboy

Ali3n-Qu33n: o yea i just remembered that! do you plan on celebrating it??

EXPLODO.KILL824: no way fcking nerds why woudl i do tat fuck off

scotch_tapee: I mean, don't people usually celebrate their birthdays? With their friends and stuff

EXPLODO.KILL824: yeah fuckig right no way am i gona celebate with losesr like you

thunderbolt69420: come onnnnnnnn we just wanna partaaayyyyyyh

EXPLODO.KILL824: fuvjk off i don't wantto party with yuo

EXPLODO.KILL824 Is Offline

Ali3n-Qu33n: ... ok

scotch_tapee: Not like it's surprising or anything that he doesn't want to celebrate, but I still feel bad not doing /anything/...

thunderbolt69420: wouldn't it be cool if we threw a surprise party

Ali3n-Qu33n: no offence kami, but i think he'd literally lose his shit if we tried to surprise him. we don't want to burn down the school dude

thunderbolt69420:

scotch_tapee: Well, maybe Kirishima has an input? Is he even online?

thunderbolt69420: naw i don't think so

!CRIMSONRIOT!123 Is Online

thunderbolt69420: well speak of the devil

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: WHAT DID I MISS

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: whoops i didn't mean to type in casplock

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: capslokc

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: caplock

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: capsloxk

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: nevermidn

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: nevermid

Ali3n-Qu33n: kirishima please

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: eheh sorry

!CRIMSONRIOT!123: so what did i miss?

Wednesday night, 10:56 pm. Technically, he should be asleep since there would be gym class tomorrow, and everyone was expected to be wide awake, but Kirishima was restless. He had spent most of his evening watching YouTube videos and texting his friends. His dorm room was almost pitch black, except for the bright, blue light coming off of his laptop. His hairspray had long worn out since he applied it in the morning, and his red hair went down to his shoulders. Kirishima had read far up enough in his group chat to find out that his friends wanted to celebrate Bakugo's birthday. He also started to wonder what way they could celebrate, because like Mina said, "he'd literally lose his shit if we tried to surprise him".

Maybe we could try a less surprising approach? Like maybe just leaving gifts at his door, or telling him to meet us somewhere at a certain time... augh. Kirishima didn't know. "I should probably get some sleep," he thought to himself, yawning. He closed his old, falling-apart laptop, and lay down on his bed.

Kirishima squinted as he felt the harsh rays of sunlight shine right into his eyes, waking him up from his peaceful slumber. He grudgingly got up, forcing himself to change into clothes and go to the floors' bathroom to get his hair at least a little presentable. As he looked into the mirror, he noticed that his black hair roots were starting to show, a pool of ink in his red sea of hair. "Shoot. Better go get the dye." The boy went back over to his dorm room, where he spent a few minutes digging through his closet to find the hair dye bottle- and to his dismay, once he finally found it, the bottle was empty. "Dammit, what am I gonna do? I can't let anyone see this- I hate my natural hair colour," Kirishima was starting to panic. He couldn't show his natural hair colour to the world, no way! His hair was RED and COOL not black and edgy... dammit shit fuck whatever I don't care.

He decided to not do anything about it, just try his best to cover it up with his already-dyed hair once he hair sprayed it.

7:54 am, class was about to start. He rushed over to his class as fast as he could, thankfully just in time before the bell rang. Kaminari waved at him. "Just on time man." He chuckled. Kirishima waved back, "I didn't think I would make it!" He sat down at his desk seconds before Professor Aizawa walked in, sweating from running so fast. His stomach grumbled. Of course he forgot to eat breakfast. "It's fine, I'll just wait till lunch."

The day felt very long, filled with different facts about math and stuff they'd probably never need to know in real life. Still, Kirishima did his work in class, though some of it was a bit difficult and hard to understand. Aizawa was fast asleep while the students did assigned work. " '-2x (x2 3xy3)'... dangit, I don't get this at all." Kirishima found himself often misunderstanding concepts and forgetting how they work- he didn't understand how other students did it so well! He usually needed help in class, but it would be way too embarrassing to ask the teacher. Imagine that, he comes up to the teacher asking for math help in this quiet room where everyone can hear him; yeah no way.

The bell rang, it was PE time. Thank goodness for that, he didn't think he could handle another second of math class. While walking to the field, he saw Bakugo in the hall. He and Bakugo had a pretty good friendship, considering Kirishima was Bakugo's only friend. Kirishima tried to make an effort to talk to him everyday, but sometimes it didn't work out. "I should talk to him!... no that's a terrible idea." Kirishima thought confidently, then immediately changing his mind for whatever reason. "Maybe i could ask him for help with math? Actually I don't want to feel embarrassed today." He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Bakugo had stopped in the hallway, reading some sort of flyer from the bulletin board. And then they collided. First Bakugo fell down, then Kirishima fell right on top of him.

He immediately felt his face go hot. "O-oh my God Bakugo I'm so sorry here let me help you u-" "MAN watch where you're going, shitty-hair!" Bakugo pushed Kirishima off of him and got up, then paused. "Is your hair shittier than usual today? Why's it all black in the middle?" Kirishima felt himself blush even harder. Bakugo could see his un-dyed spot? This was horrible! That meant that everyone else could see it too. Awesome.

"Ah shoot... I didn't know you could see that..." Kirishima made a pitiful attempt to cover up his hair by putting his arms over top. First, he's out of hair dye, then he falls on top of Bakugo, and then Bakugo noticed his shitter-than-usual-hair? What a great day. "There's no point in covering it up, it's fine. It doesn't actually look that bad." Bakugo had his head turned away. Was this... some way of apologizing? From Bakugo? No way, this can't be... "Oh uh, thank you...?" Kirishima slowly lowered his arms and started to approach Bakugo. "Oh right um, sorry again for knocking you over and everything, I should have payed better attention, haha." He tried to apologize, but it'd make sense if Bakugo was still mad at him. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Kirishima smiled. "Well that's a relief, I really thought you'd be mad at me about that! Oh also, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with the math we're learning..."

Gym class felt incredibly long. A whole hour and a half of throwing heavy balls. Of course, it wasn't all that hard for Kirishima due to his quirk. But it was still very boring. Eventually, the bell rang and Kirishima went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

He was sitting with his usual friend group- Kaminari, Mina, and Sero- but usually Bakugo would sit with them. Where was he? "Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for Bakugo, I'll hopefully be back in a few!" Kirishima said, getting up from his seat. "Okay dude, have fun haha" Kaminari joked. "Will do."

Kirishima decided to go to Bakugo's dorm room first. He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened it a crack to see if Bakugo was in there. "Bakugo?" Kirishima said quietly. The room was empty. Hm. Where else could he be? When Kirishima felt like he had looked everywhere, he decided to go back to the cafeteria. "Any luck?" Mina asked as Kirishima sat down. "Nah... I can't find him anywhere." Kirishima started to worry. He often found himself having nightmares and worrying about if Bakugo got captured again. Even if it was super unlikely, Kirishima got really, really scared at the thought of losing Bakugo again. "Have you checked the bathroom yet?" Sero asked, right before taking a big bite out of his sandwich. "No I haven't, I'll go look there." Sero waved goodbye, his mouth still full of sandwich.

Kirishima cautiously opened the door to the boy's bathroom. If Bakugo was hiding, chances are he didn't want to be disturbed. But Kirishima was still really worried.

It was empty. All the stalls were open except for one. "Hey uh, Bakugo? Are you in there?" He asked, slowly moving forward. "Sorry if I'm uh, disturbing you or anything..." He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable- what if Bakugo was really having a terrible day? "I shouldn't invade on someone else's privacy..." Kirishima thought to himself, backing away.

Suddenly, the one closed bathroom stall door swung open, and Bakugo waltzed out. Kirishima smiled. "Hey, Bakugo! I was looking all over for you- there's still a few minutes left if you wanna join me and the crew for lunch?" He asked, walking towards Bakugo. He then stopped, realizing how red Bakugo's eyes were. "Hey man... are you okay?" Kirishima asked, cautiously stepping forward. "Huh? What?" Bakugo turned his head over to Kirishima's. He appeared to have been daydreaming, lost in another world- he didn't even seem to notice that Kirishima was there. "Uh, are you alright Bakugo? Should I take you to the nurse?" Kirishima said, worriedly. "Huh? No, I'm fine," Bakugo turned away, walking towards the door. Something didn't seem right.

Lunch ended, and Bakugo was being strangely quiet. He hadn't yelled at Midoriya for 10 minutes! But still, this worried Kirishima. It was unlike Bakugo to act this way, and he wanted to find out what was wrong.

And just like that, the school day was over. Just as Bakugo was about to leave, Kirishima walked over to his desk. "Hey bro! Want to walk back to the dorm building with me today?" He asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Sure." Bakugo grunted. Well that seemed like a pretty normal response. As they walked to their dorms together, Kirishima tried to make conversation. "So... got any plans for your birthday?" He asked, looking at Bakugo, though Bakugo wasn't looking back. "Uh... Huh? Birthday? Uh... n-no I don't think so." He took a few moments to respond. Something was definitely up. Kirishima felt himself worrying again. "Bakugo, are you alright?" He took a leap of faith and asked the question, even if questions like these being asked to Bakugo don't usually end well. Bakugo stopped walking. "What?" He stared Kirishima down. Kirishima suddenly felt much, much smaller, and he felt his face going pale. Was Bakugo angry at him for asking that? "I um, I asked if you were alright? You don't seem like yourself today..." Kirishima and Bakugo were friends, right? This was a normal friend question... right? "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He again took a few moments to respond. Even if he said loud and clear that he was 'fine', he sure didn't seem like it. "Oh, I um, I just asked because you've been acting kind of..." Kirishima stopped for a moment, trying to find the right way to phrase this. "You've been acting pretty strange lately, to be honest. I'm not trying to offend you but, it's been weird, man." Bakugo didn't look offended, or angry, he didn't even seem to have any expression at all. This made Kirishima wonder even more what was going on. "Well, I don't know what you're on about, because I'm completely fine." Bakugo responded, beginning to walk again.

The rest of the walk was spent mostly in silence, until Kirishima asked another question. "Bakugo... you know, you can always talk to me..." He was trying to be very cautious, but he still didn't know how this would go down with Bakugo. "Come ON shitty hair, I told you, I'M FINE!" Bakugo shouted back. Kirishima flinched. He was convinced that Bakugo was not fine.

Bakugo settled down a bit. "Sorry." He mumbled, a few minutes after it happened. "That's alright." Kirishima responded. They had reached the dorm building. Kirishima waved goodbye, but Bakugo walked straight into his room without looking back. Kirishima took a deep breath. "I need to find out what's going on."


End file.
